


Needle and A Bug

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, zydrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Grilo story that I wrote for school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and A Bug

Shilo Wallace was a young, secluded girl in a world built on graves it was always dark with smog covering the sky it barely was sunny or warm and it only had two seasons it seemed fall and winter, the world became dependent on GeneCo a plastic surgery company ran by Rotti Largo a dying man and his three kids Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo, and Amber Sweet. GeneCo financed organs, plastic surgery, and whatever else you needed in medical, you see an epidemic of organ failures happened and that’s when GeneCo appeared saving lives with parts. Shilo was 17; she wore a long black wig and had blue eyes.

Shilo had a blood disease that made her not be able to grow hair. Her dad Nathan Wallace kept her shut up in her room all the time, he told her she was never to go outside because of her condition. Well you see Shilo was curious and loved to collect bugs. So one day she snuck out of her huge, mansion type house through a secret door down stairs.  It wasn’t really a secret to her dad he knew about the door it was just a safe way to visit Shilo’s dead mother in the crypt that the secret door lead too. Shilo walked into the crypt and set her bag down she pulled out a jar there were normally bugs all over the place in her due to the open windows she pulled off her gas mask that she wore to go out to the crypt and sat down. That’s when she saw it the glowing bug scorpion. It was a rare bug and she had to have it. Shilo opened her jar and went to close the jar around the bug when it slipped out the door “Shoot!” she exclaimed and took a deep breath “This will be quick, I’ll capture it and run back inside and be back in time.” She said and opened the door running outside she stayed low and look around spotting the bug and then she heard someone singing.

“Industrialization has crippled the globe…as nature failed as technology spread… and in its wake a market erected” The man sang. Shilo peeked out from behind a grave as she watched a man with long brown hair with strips of color in it took out a dead body from a coffin he had a pale face and purple lips. “An entire city built on top if the dead!” he sang louder and pulled out a syringe as he continued “And you can finance your bones and your kidneys…for every market a submarket grows…but best…you be punctual with making your payments…lest it be you on the concrete below…” he sang as he injected the needle up the corpse’s nose and pulled down on the syringe pulling out a bright glowing blue liquid known as Zydrate a futuristic drug that they use for surgery the black market Zydrate is highly addictive and extracted from the dead. Shilo watched in awe as he did this she had never seen such a thing before and she was curious she slipped forward and he looked at her a smirk playing on his lips as he put his tools away. The man looked over as he heard shouting Gene cops.

Well this man decided to stir things up and began to sing again “It’s quick, it's clean, and it's pure. It could change your life; rest assured…it’s the 21st Century Cure!  And it's my job, to steal and rob... GRAVES!” he screamed, well that got the GeneCo guards alerted the man stood grabbing the corpse and running. Shilo started freaking out and ran back to the crypt but it was locked she gasped “This way kid!” The man whispered and she followed him as he rammed the corpse into a busted wall that lead to a mass grave. “Jackpot” he said kneeling down taking out another syringe. Shilo gasped covering her mouth it smelled horrid. How could he stand to do this? “So why care for these petty obsessions? Your designer heart still beats with common blood!  And what if you could have genetic perfection, would you change who you are, if you could? 'Cause it's quick, it's clean, and it's pure!” he sang as he extracted the Zydrate and held the little glass vial out to her. Shilo shook her head no and backed away tripping and falling out the hole into a bunch of Gene cops.

Shilo blacked out after that the day got even crazier. She found out she had a god mother named Blind Mag a performer for GeneCo, she also found out the man in the graveyard was named Graverobber and he showed her Zydrate users and that Amber Sweet was addicted to Zydrate he also saved her from Gene cops. When she went to the Opera to see Blind Mag she saw her kill herself on stage to get out of a blood contract she also found out her dad was a Repo Man a hired GeneCo repossession cop that repossessed your organs and other parts if you were past due on a payment and that she wasn’t actually sick her dad was poisoning her with the pills that “helped her” because he wanted her to stay with him forever creepy right? Nathan Wallace also died that night along with Rotti Largo so now Shilo was all alone in this big, bad world. Shilo walked out of the theatre she didn’t know how to feel so much happened she was frightened, sad, and angry. Shilo sat at the curb of the street she didn’t know how to get back home she’d never been outside before after all.

She jumped as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck and a heavy hand on her shoulder. Shilo looked behind her and saw Graverobber “Geez you scared me!” she yelled “sorry kid, Why are you out here all by yourself?” he asked sitting next to her. “I can’t get home, I don’t know where to go this place is so big.” She said softly. “Well no duh kid it’s a city” he said exhaling and looked at her she was a lost puppy dog. “Ok I’ll take you home come on I know where to go kid” he said and stood taking her hand and bringing her too her feet. “I know a short cut” he said “As long as it’s not through the druggie alley” she said she had enough of that place forever.  “No it’s not through the alley now come on kid.” He said and pulled her down the street. They came to a huge open graveyard with tons of gravestones, there was probably so many dead bodies some of the bodies were probably stacked together on top of each other under the ground. “I’m teaching you how to get Zydrate kid” Graverobber said as he opened a tomb that was above ground and pulled out a body. “Now go in my satchel and grab a needle and vial” he said instructing her to do it. “You mean your purse?” she asked teasing him lightly. Shilo did as she was told and got the needle and vial out of the satchel and kneeled down beside him. “No smack the needle into the skull right there” he said pointing to the nasal cavity.

Shilo shivered “Won’t they?” she began to ask. “They won’t” he replied and she shoved the needle up the corpse’s nose and extracted the glowing blue liquid from the body. “Good now that you know how to do that you can help me” he said as he skillfully went and extracted three more vials of Zydrate from the other corpses scattered about. “Why would I help you?” she asked curious as to where he was going with this.  Graverobber sighed “Because kid I’m going to help you from the big bad world look after ya.” he said “I’m not a kid!” she said glaring “Hey now, you’re 17 still a kid and I’m pretty sure you can’t take care of yourself” he said. He was right she didn’t know how to cook or clean or anything here dad always did that. “Okay” she said besides she would be lonely in that big house by herself. “Let’s go” he said and took her hand leading her to the huge house that had an iron fence around it.

Shilo lead him inside and showed him around showing him where he’d sleep and how the shower worked they had these really stupid shower handles that turned inward to work.  Graverobber didn’t really understand why he was here he felt somehow responsible for the girl and well she had a huge house and food, working water and another warm body that made him not so lonely knowing she was here. Graverobber always thought she was beautiful, and innocent. She wasn’t corrupted by scars, Zydrate or surgery not like the Zydrate druggies and whores he always was around. Graverobber wasn’t pure but he didn’t have surgery and he wasn’t an addict, bad for business if you get hooked on your own drug that you’re selling. They carried out the rest of the night as normal Graverobber took a shower and Shilo did to after him and then she went to bed. A few hours later as he was cleaning his Zydrate guns and checking to see if his vials were leaking he heard screaming.

Graverobber bolted up and into Shilo’s room “Kid?” he asked panic in his voice there was vomit down her front and she was shaking all over sweat dripping down her forehead. “Fuck kid” he said he knew what it was he’d seen it a lot in the drug alley withdraw. “It hurts” she gasped out Graverobber grabbed a shirt from her dresser and handed it to her she changed her shirt as he faced away from him, he turned around and sat on the bed and she crawled into his arm as she sobbed short, gasps of air. “It was those things that your dad gave you huh?” he asked she just nodded he smoothed her wig down and kissed the top of her head as she begged him not to leave never to leave her. Well Graverobber wasn’t one to have a serious relationship it was merely business when he screwed Zydrate addicts or Amber Sweet when they couldn’t pay him in money. But well there were so many good things about Shilo and he wasn’t going to leave. “I won’t leave I promise I won’t leave you” he whispered she already had everyone she knew leave her and he wasn’t going to be so irresponsible like her mom, dad and god mother for fuck’s sake. Sure they died but he still was mad they left this defenseless 17 year old all alone to fend for herself. “Just go to sleep kid I’ll be right here the whole time…G’nite Shi” he muttered as he rubbed her arm affectionately. Shilo closed her eyes she felt safe he made her feel safe he was there to protect her she knew that and her already forming feelings which got deeper from the kiss he blew in her direction when he saved her from the Gene cops the second time, they got even deeper from his help now. The horrid memories would take time to get over but she would at least have Graverobber to help her through it, her knight in a fur lined trench coat.    

 


End file.
